


All the Love (I Long To Give You)

by starksnack



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Tony Stark, Idiots in Love, Insecure Tony Stark, Insecurity, M/M, Mechanic Tony Stark, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rimming, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Top Bucky Barnes, True Love, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 19:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksnack/pseuds/starksnack
Summary: Bucky Barnes wants his arm to vibrate.Tony has fun with this.





	All the Love (I Long To Give You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bamboozledfucker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bamboozledfucker/gifts).



> I wrote this for my beloved discord wife, Alex.  
> Happy Birthday babe! I hope the joy of today carries you through the rest of your year. You deserve all the love this world has to offer you and so much more. I hope your day went epic and you had the time of your life. I love you to bits and you can raw me any time.

“I want it to vibrate.”

Tony eyed his boyfriend with a raised eyebrow as he closed the panel on the side of his arm. He could immediately feel his cock hardening in his pants and he was sure Bucky could too since he was sitting in his lap. “Why is that Bucky?”

He simply shrugged, sliding his hands up Tony’s back and tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear. His fingers lingered on Tony’s cheek as he looked up at him through long inky lashes. “It would be funny.”

Tony shook his head with a chuckle as he arched his back to grind down against Bucky. “It would be funny, he says.”

Bucky smirked, his fingers sliding back down Tony’s spine to grab handfuls of his ass with a smirk. “Yes, it would be fun watching you squirm,” he gritted out, his voice low as he tilted his chin up to catch Tony’s mouth on his.

Tony let Bucky coax his mouth open, sucking on his tongue and loving the bump of their teeth as they both lazily fought for dominance.

“Gross Buck,” Steve groaned. Tony heard his head smack into the wall of the lab as he slowly pulled away from Bucky, pleased at the pretty picture his red lips, and dilated eyes looked.

“This is my lab, Steve-O” Tony curled into Bucky to hide his boner as he glared at the interruption from the door.

“Yeah whatever,” Steve only rolled his eyes, picking his shield up from the workbench. Tony had borrowed it to make him a magnetic strap so he wouldn’t have to worry about retrieval the next time he flung his shield and it didn’t magically bounce back. “Buck promised we’d go play ball in Central Park.”

“Nope, Bucky is going to stay here with me,” he insistently pressed his erection into his boyfriend’s stomach glaring down at him pointedly.

“Doll,” Bucky kissed his ear sweetly and Tony immediately knew he would be going with Steve. He sighed swinging his leg off of Bucky. He didn’t have to worry about his hard on though, being second pick to a supersoldier was always a huge boner killer.

“I’ll be waiting upstairs,” Steve pointed a thumb behind him before nodding resolutely and performing the quickest about-face Tony had ever seen, running up the steps like a bat out of hell.

“Hey doll,” Bucky was pressed against his back the moment Steve’s footsteps had faded, strong arms wound around his waist and a warm nose pressing into his neck. One hand slid down Tony’s front to rest dangerously low on his abdomen. “I’ll take care of you when I get back, I promise.”

Tony nodded, his brain already flying to all the projects he had to complete. “We can work on a vibrating arm tomorrow morning.”

“You are the best,” Bucky pressed a quick, chaste kiss to his cheek before bounding out the door, calling after Steve.

Tony waited for hours but Bucky didn’t come back home that night. It was a long time before Tony was able to fall asleep.

***

“Heya Tony,” Steve ruffled his hair with a grin before flopping down in his seat at Tony’s left. Steve had a plate piled high with eggs and bacon that he immediately started digging in to with a pleased moan. “Sorry I didn’t get Bucky back to ya last night, we ended up going for drinks and got caught up talking.” 

“Hey doll,” Tony let Bucky tilt his chin up to press a chaste kiss to his forehead. “Sorry about last night.”

Tony shrugged as he dug into his toast. “No harm done, I got some extra time in at the lab.”

It was a total lie, but Tony didn’t want him to feel bad. Bucky and Steve had been separated for seventy years. It was a little selfish of Tony to expect all of his boyfriend’s attention. That didn’t stop it from hurting when Bucky sat beside Steve instead of at the empty spot on Tony’s right.

“So we’re gonna make my arm adjustments today?” Bucky asked around a mouthful of cereal as he leaned over the table to talk to Tony.

“Yeah we can head down to the lab after breakfast,” Tony responded taking a slow sip from his mug. “I think we can make the necessary adjustments.”

Steve looked between them curiously before turning to Bucky with a wolfish smirk, “what kind of adjustments?” He raised a smug eyebrow.

“Tony’s gonna make my arm vibrate,” Bucky explained taking a sip of his orange juice, “That way I can pitch faster when we play ball.”

Tony frowned, that was not the use he was thinking about when Bucky had first suggested the change. Here he was being selfish. Again. No surprise there.

Tony was conservative about fixing up Bucky’s arm this time. Sitting beside him on the workbench instead of taking his usual place in his boyfriend’s lap. While he didn’t outright ask about it, Tony caught him looking confused as he straddled the bench, digging in his drawers for the key to the panel.

It didn’t take long to get to the systems and lubricate the joints enough to make them fast enough to vibrate. It had taken the prying open of a panel, but Bucky had smiled at him through it, stroking his hair with his flesh hand as Tony worked silently.

“There you go,” Tony, soldered one loose connection before carefully refitting the panel and closing up the controls. He ran his fingers over the metal to test the connections before dropping his hands into his lap. “Give it a go.”

Bucky shot Tony an inscrutable expression before looking down at his arm and concentrating. It took a couple of seconds, but soon Bucky was getting a powerful vibration out of his arm. He grinned at Tony, sliding his fingers down the metal with his other hand. “This is awesome, do you want to take it for a test drive with me?”

“No thanks,” Tony swung his leg over the bench to stand and stretch with a tired sigh. “I have other work to get back to and I believe Steve wanted to go over a new training strategy with you. “Maybe another time.”

Bucky nodded absently, his fingers continuously rubbing up and down his metal arm. “Okay, I’m gonna go see if Steve has his training measures up to par.”

Tony nodded, his attention already back on his next project, how to break up with Bucky without ruining Avengers dynamics. It was obvious he loved Steve more, and Tony wasn’t oblivious to the rumours he heard about the two of them back in the war.

“Tony, Steve said you might be feeling a little neglec-” Bucky cut off, his eyes shooting to the hologram with a WikiHow article on ‘5 Easy Ways To Break Up With Someone’. Bucky frowned, approaching Tony like he would a stray animal. “Doll,” he sighed.

“Look, I don’t want to be in the way of your happiness,” Tony’s gaze fell to his socked feet, shifting from foot to foot.

“You are my happiness,” Bucky’s flesh fingers coaxed his chin up until Tony was staring into the steely blue of his eyes. His metal hand wrapped around his waist, pulling him closer until they were flush against each other. “I would happily spend the rest of my life with you.” 

Tony nodded letting Bucky scoop him up, a move that never failed to turn him on. He closed his eyes, tucking his face into Bucky’s neck as they exited the workshop, heading for the elevator. He received kisses pressed into his hair as the elevator shot up to their bedroom.

Bucky carefully laid him out on their bed, running his hands up and down Tony’s sides with enough force not to be ticklish. Tony pulled off his grease stained shirt, tossing it in the direction of the hamper before tugging on Bucky’s shirt to get him to take it off.

He was on the recieving end of wide smiles as Bucky kissed his way down his chest, gently teasing each of his nipples to hard. “Can I get these off you?” Bucky pulled at the fabric of Tony’s jeans waiting for his nod before unbuttoning them. Tony had gone commando and Bucky let out a pleased sound in the back of his throat before wrapping his mouth around him.

His head fell back on the mattress, a dark groan escaping his lips as Bucky’s tongue carefully circled the head of his cock, lapping at the precome collecting on his tip. His fingers found themselves fisted in Bucky’s long waves as he cried out his boyfriend’s name.

Bucky smirked swallowing around his before gripping the base of his cock to stave off his fast approaching orgasm. Tony panted, his shoulders heaving as he slid his legs onto Bucky’s shoulders.

There was the sninkt of the lube cap being pulled open before Bucky’s metal fingers were probing him open, carefully rubbing across his rim before carefully pushing inside. Bucky tilted his head up, lips wet with Tony’s arousal as he silently asked for a kiss. Tony leaned down to press their lips together, loving his tangy taste on Bucky’s tongue.

Tony didn’t even notice Bucky’s second finger sliding in beside the first until they were slowly pumping in and out of him, scissoring him open enough to take a third. Bucky was carefully avoiding his prostate, tugging on Tony’s balls with his free hand as he mouthed a dark bruise into the jut of Tony’s hip bone.

“You’re so beautiful,” Bucky whispered into his skin, laughing at the incoherent mumble Tony gave in response, “you’re all mine for as long as you’ll have me.” And Bucky looked up at him, grey gaze so startlingly honest that Tony had no choice but to nod wetly in response.

Bucky slipped a third finger in, the metal grooves deliciously sliding against Tony’s center as he clenched down on them, trying to get stimulation against his prostate. He was being folded in half so Bucky could bite into his neck as he worked him open, his fat cock leaking all over Tony’s stomach as he ignored his own erection.

“You wanna go for all five?” Bucky asked bending forward so he could pull the tip of Tony’s cock into his mouth. Tony moaned out a nod as Bucky hollowed his cheeks, pressing his tongue against Tony’s slit before pulling back with an obscene pop. “Think you can fit all of me in you?”

Tony nodded, his head lolling against the pillows as Bucky rooted around for the bottle of lube. He liberally coated the fingers in Tony with the frigid liquid, sending matching shivers down both of their spines as Bucky slowly worked it into him.

There was a burn as Bucky pushed his pinky in, keeping all his fingers pressed together tight enough that Tony was a little worried he’d dent them. Bucky wrapped his mouth back around Tony’s flagging cock, easing him back into the gentle slide of pleasure as he stretched open to accomodate him. Bucky’s free hand was running up and down Tony’s stomach trying to get him to relax as he tucked his thumb in beside the rest of his fingers, pushing in to Tony’s wet heat.

Tony really thought that his world was colliding with heaven as he threw his head back with a scream of Bucky’s name, laced with burning pleasure. Bucky didn’t move his fingers, only tilted his head up to brush his lips against Tony. Nothing else mattered to him other than his boyfriend’s fingers slowly pushing against him, his skilled fingers finding his prostate with practiced ease, slowly pushing in as Tony arched his back, keening against him 

“Hey doll,” Bucky pulled away so his beautiful blue eyes could pierce into Tony. “Steve is my best friend but he could never hold a candle to you.” Bucky slid a soothing hand down his flank, “besides, Stevie would never let me do something like this,” Bucky whispered, his hand vibrating deep inside Tony.

Tony’s breath hitched as his entire body tensed riding out the sensation as he sank to a watery space in his head. He exhaled, his head falling back against his pillow as he arched into Bucky’s tight fist around his cock.

When he finally came back to himself, Bucky was pressing soothing kisses into the skin of his chest, gently licking at his nipples and circling the arc reactor reverently. Tony looked down at the pool on his stomach, brows furrowed, “come?”

Bucky looked up at him with a shit eating grin, leaning further down to lap at his stomach, “yeah babe.” Bucky slid his forearm out, his groan drowned out by Tony’s scream of oversensitivity as he pushed against him. “This is gonna be a little tight, like before, but I will be out soon.” Bucky kissed his hip bone as he carefully slid his thumb out with an obscene pop, the rest of his hand following.

“Out?” Tony asked because apparently all he could get out after being fisted through the mattress was monosyllabic questions.

“Yes doll, that was perfect.” Bucky’s flesh fingers circled his rim, a more clinical touch to check for tears, before he was pulling Tony into his arms and pressing a kiss to his sweaty hair. “Thank you for letting me do that.”

“Sleep?” Tony asked. His thighs were still sticky with drying come and the incredible amount of lube it had taken to get Bucky’s hand in him but all he could really think about was his head hitting the pillow.

“Yeah,” Bucky stripped the soiled blanket off the bed, laying Tony out on the comforter before carefully cleaning him up with the packet of wet wipes they kept in their nightstand for the days Tony was too lazy to shower after sex, which was more often than not. Bucky carefully tucked him under the covers, heading to the bathroom to wash himself off. Tony heard the water turn on as he settled into the covers, the nice throb thrumming through his body a welcome pain as he smashed his face into his Bucky smelling pillow.

It wasn’t too long before Bucky was sliding under the covers behind him, winding his arms around Tony’s waist and peppering kisses across the back of his neck. “I love you Tony.”

And Tony believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Be sure to drop me a kudos or a comment. They mean the world to me.  
> Follow me on Tumblr at [starksnack](https://starksnack.tumblr.com/)  
> (I take requests.)


End file.
